The Wolf Yin-Yang
by XxIceBurnxX
Summary: This is about two wolves, a black one and a white one. The white one has grown up all its life with the soft life living with humans (also known as a kittypet x3) The black one on the other hand, has lived its whole life in the forest with his mom, dad, and little brother. They all had a normal simple life, until one day, things took a turn.


I do own this story, I made it up so please don't steal it.

All I remember when I opened my eyes, was the pattering of the rain. Everything else was a blur. I vaguely remember waking up to shouting and the clash of things breaking. So, my curiosity got the best of me as always. As I crept out of my warm comfy bed, I heard more shouting. I started to get a little worried about what was happening. When I finally made it into the living room, I saw my people and others. It looked like the other humans were hurting my people! As I growled and laid back my ears, one of the humans noticed me and started to walk closer. I thought it was going to hurt me, so I did the only thing I could do. As it approached I reared back and bit it on the arm. It screamed and ran away from me and as it ran, all the other humans, including my people, started shouting and throwing things at me. I yelped in pain and fear as a glass hit me. I turned and ran back to my bed, thinking that they wouldn't follow me. But they did. They chased me and threw more things at me, so I turned and fled out the front door into the pouring rain. I remember running as fast as I could, from the place I once called home. I soon became exhausted, and started running slower and slower until finally it was a walk. Then I just couldn't walk any farther, and that's where I dropped.

As I sniffed the air for food, I heard my little brother crunching the leaves loudly. "Would you cut it out!" I growled quietly, to not scare any prey that was still lingering around. "But its fun, and I'm bored!" He said, not bothering to whisper when a bird gave a warning call. I growled. "Nice going. You just scared the prey." He shrugs. I role my eyes and walk faster to get ahead of my annoying brother. I live with my mom and dad and my little brother named Cody, and he always tries to annoy me. As I stalk away I hear some leaves rustling. I perk my ears and crouch down, in high hopes that its prey. As I creep closer, behind some tall grass, I see a small mouse nibbling on some seeds. I bunch my leg muscles, preparing for the pounce. As I get ready to leap, the mouse flicks it's ear and looks around. I crouch further down, thinking it had saw me. I decided to risk it, so I slowly looked up. I didn't see anything, it looked as if the mouse had ran off. I growled in frustration. I'm sure it had seen me. As I slowly stand up from my aching legs, I hear more leaves rustling. But this time, it was louder. I whip my head around to see a bear, eating berries from a berry hadn't seen me yet. As I slowly back away, it's ear twitched. It sniffs the air and slowly turns around. I stood very still. But it was to late. The bear had saw me and reared up on its hind legs and roared. I turned and fled the scene, as fast as my long legs could carry me. But he was gaining speed and suddenly I saw my mom, dad, and brother standing in a clearing, looking for food. Cody looks up lazily and sees the bear. His eyes turn wide with fear. He takes off and hides behind my dad. As I enter the clearing, I shouted at them to run. But it was to late. My dad growled a warning threat, but the bear took no notice. He swiped a huge paw before my dad could run. He was lying on the ground within seconds. I grabbed my brother from the scruff, because I knew if we didn't leave this instant, it would get us to. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring my brothers cries for mom. As we ran up a hill, I paused to catch my breath. I looked down and saw both of my parents lying there, lifeless. As I shook the tears from my eyes, I saw the bear lumber away, not giving a care what it just ruined. That day, that moment, I made myself a promise. I would search and search and hunt down that bear. Even if it means I kill all the other bears. I will find that bear, who killed my family.


End file.
